Gravity Falls: A Re-Imagining
by GNX-Fanfictions
Summary: The events of the Gravity Falls story re-imagined through my eyes. Similar to the original cartoon, Dipper and Mabel arrive in the quiet town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, and experience the strangeness the town has to offer. However, instead of being kids, they arrive in this unique town as teenagers. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

It was just another day in the same old boring town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. The birds were chirping in the distance, the sun shining brightly overhead, and the cool summer breeze flowing through the tall, sturdy oaks that cover the hillside surrounding the small town.

(Sigh) "Nothing ever happens in this boring old town" thought a girl with long, beautiful blond hair, sitting and staring out one of her numerous bedroom windows. "I wish I could go out to do something fun instead of sitting here in the mansion all day."

Pacifica Elise Northwest, the only child of Preston and Priscilla Northwest, was by far the most popular girl in town. Being the only child of the richest family in Gravity Falls tends to attract the attention of all sorts. Everyone knew her and treated her like a princess, answering her beckon call and obeying her every command.

Everyone wanted to be her friend and wished to please her in every way possible. No one dared to defy her for fearing the wrath of not only her but her parents as well. Growing up with everything she could have ever wanted has left her life bland and completely unenjoyable.

As she sat there by the window, staring out, yearning to do something exciting and fun, Pacifica heard the call of her father and began making her way to the bedroom door.

She began making her way through the gigantic hall that greeted her as she exited her bedroom. The ceiling was decorated with the most beautifully and intricately designed diamond chandeliers with elaborate paintings hanging from either side of the hall. The Northwest family was extremely wealthy, not only when compared to the rest of the town but on a global scale too.

Preston Northwest, Pacifica's father, owns the currently most cutting edge tech company worldwide and in a few short months, he was hosting a grand ball to celebrate his company's 5th anniversary.

As Pacifica reached the end of the hall and entered her family's ballroom, Preston Northwest was having a conversation with one of the ball planners until he noticed his daughter approach him.

"Pacifica, have you prepared what you will be wearing for the upcoming ball? It is important to make good first impressions with our guests you know."

"Yes dad, the maids have already prepared a dress that is sure to dazzle the eyes of our guests" replied an annoyed Pacifica.

Preston Northwest, one of the heads of the entire economic world, was famously known for his strict business attitude. Regardless of who he dealt with, whether it be an employee or his very own daughter, Preston never failed to keep up the face of a businessman.

It came as no surprise to Pacifica that her father has summoned her to check up on her ball attire rather than his daughter's well being. Aside from celebrating the 5th anniversary of NWI, Northwest Industries, the once in a lifetime ball served another purpose.

Pacifica was now a senior at Gravity Falls High. In just one year, she would be graduating and going off to college and eventually, inherit the company her father has created from the ground up. Since she was the heiress of such a prestigious position, she has also become the target of many who desired her family's enormous wealth.

Since she was still single, her position attracted many suitors who wished for her hand in marriage. That was why Preston paid extra in his daughter's appearance during the ball. The grand celebration would serve as a great way to introduce people to Pacifica as well as look for someone that could inherit his company with his daughter.

Although he often failed to express any feelings for his daughter, Preston cared about her well being and hoped to find an eligible young man that would care for her rather than her money. However, more often than not, the businessman side of him overshadowed his caring father side and as Pacifica returned to her room, Preston snuck a glance at his retreating daughter only to notice yet another disappointed look in her eyes. For a brief moment, the rare sight of a caring father surfaced on the features of Preston's face only to quickly be replaced by the poker face he often wore.

As Preston left the spot where he had briefly talked to his daughter, the guilt from seeing his daughter so unhappy was pushed deep into his subconscious, where many more memories of a sad Pacifica resided.

* * *

Pacifica closed the door behind her and plopped herself down on her giant bed. At the moment, she didn't feel like doing anything else. Up until now, Pacifica lived a life of boredom. At school, she held the title of "Most Popular" and was constantly surrounded by people who would leap at the chance to please her. Her life at home was the same as well, with over 50 maids and butlers at her beckon call.

Now that she was about to graduate, Pacifica yearned for the chance to leave home and experience the life she's always dreamed of. But sadly her plans are now put on hold with the upcoming ball. Pacifica knew her father will find someone to marry her regardless of her opinion and once he does, Pacifica's chance for happiness will disappear.

All that she could look forward to now was school which will begin next week and hope for the best. The light coming from outside continued to slowly fade and Pacifica decided it would be nice to take a nice long bath and wash her sorrows away.

* * *

On the other side of town, a lone car slowly pulled up into the driveway of an old wooden shack, located deep within the woods. The car came to a stop and out came three people who slowly made their way into the shack. The man of mystery himself led his great niece and nephew up to the old shack's attic where he had prepared beds for the two.

It had been a long drive and the twins were desperate for some rest, so Stan left them alone, sat himself down on the couch, and turned on the TV to watch some Duck-tective.


	2. Chapter 2: First Night Home

"DIPPER! OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, Oh. My. GOSH! I CAN SEE THE SHACK FROM HERE!"

"Yes Mabel, calm down. I know it's been years since we've been to this old shack but control yourself!"

Dipper and Mabel Pines had returned to Gravity Falls. When they were younger, their parents would send the twins here to live with their Great Uncle Stan for the duration of their summer vacation. Sure, the shack was run down and mosquitoes were everywhere, but the memories the twins made here were unforgettable. You see, their Great Uncle Stan was not your average person. Apart from running a tourist trap known as the "Mystery Shack," Stan was a man who liked to live outside the law.

Everyday, the twins would either be hanging out with the friends they had made here or breaking the law with their Grunkle, sometimes even both at once. It's safe to say that the Mystery Shack has become somewhat of a second home to the Pines twins and being back here was more than enough to make the long car trip seem like a ten minute drive.

The twins slowly brought up their belongings into the all too familiar attic and began unpacking. Mabel immediately jumped onto the bed and began hanging the numerous posters she brought along with her. Dipper took out some notebooks along with some pens and papers before reaching a certain book he had packed.

Mabel saw the book and instantly began to roll her eyes. "Dipper, how much longer are you going to be obsessed with that book? You found that almost five years ago! When are you going to realize that it's probably some cheap joke someone wrote to trick tourists?"

Dipper pulled out the old leather bound book in question. "Mabel I'm telling you. This book is more than meets the eye. You remember where we found it. No one would go through that much trouble to hide some cheap joke."**  
**

* * *

Both twins remember the first time they discovered this mysterious journal. It was five years ago during their first summer in Gravity Falls. The thirteen year old twins were exploring their new home for the summer and wandering around in the forest. Mabel at the time was running around full of happiness while Dipper was feeling down with his new surroundings.

This was the first time they had been sent away from home and leaving the comforts of technology left Dipper in a depressed mood. He had planned to enjoy a summer full of computer games, reading novels, and tinkering with gadgets within the confines of an air conditioned home. However, this unexpected trip put a giant dent in his plans and now he was kicking a rock while slowly following his energetic sister.

"Come on Dipper. It's not all that bad" said Mabel from a few feet in front of her bummed out brother.

Instead of responding, Dipper decided to give the rock he had been kicking an extra hard kick toward an old nearby tree. The rock collided with the trunk and out came a loud metallic bang, attracting both twin's attention.

Dipper, coming out of his funk, approached the tree with Mabel close behind him. Extending his hand, Dipper knocked the area where he had kicked the rock and felt the metallic plate that had been disguised to look like tree bark. He then took notice of the small hinges on the side and decided to try removing the plate. Grabbing one side, Dipper pulled open the metal panel with the tree trunk to reveal an old console with several buttons and switches.

"Woah, look at you go Dipper! You managed to find something interesting" said Mabel who began pressing some of the old buttons.

"Hey! Careful Mabel, who knows what those buttons will do if they still work."

"Relax, Dipper. Look at these old buttons. I highly doubt that they still…" Mabel's words were cut short when she flicked one of the switches protruding out of the top of the console.

A loud mechanical sound instantly filled the nearby area, catching both twins by surprise, as they noticed that a hidden opening was being revealed in the ground several feet away from them.

When the noise stopped, the twins shared a look before they both approached the new hole in the ground. What they found inside was the very same book Dipper has held onto from that moment onward.

* * *

"Dipper, that thing is ancient. I think it's about time you move on from it."

"I can't Mabel. I can't help but feel that something about this book wants me to continue searching. It's a feeling that I can't shake Mabel" responded Dipper as he studied the mysterious gold hand with a number three written on the book's cover.

Ever since they discovered the book, the twins searched the forest far and wide for the mythical beasts and creatures that were detailed within the journal. Although they spent their first summer in Gravity Falls searching, they found absolutely nothing.

Since then, Mabel decided that the book was a complete hoax while Dipper continued searching on his own when he wasn't with Mabel. The next four summer visits to the old shack have led to a big pile of nothing. However, Dipper was confident that this time, he will find something.

Mabel could nothing to convince her brother otherwise and watched how his eyes filled with confidence and determination.

"(Sigh) Looks like you still haven't matured at all, huh? Welp it's good to see that you have stayed the same these five years" said a grinning Mabel.

"You're one to talk." said Dipper looking up from the book, "You still pounce on any and every boy you…" Dipper's sentence was cut off as a big pillow suddenly collided with his face.

"Oh yea?! Well at least I'm trying to do something productive instead of obsessing over…" It was Mabel's turn to stop talking as another pillow hit her in the face. "OH HOHOHO! YOUR ON DIPPER" declared Mabel as she armed both her hands with pillows.

The war between the Pines twins was put in full force. Grunkle decided to come upstairs with water guns to shut the twins up from making so much noise. However, Stan's plan didn't go so well as he was assaulted by a barrage of pillows and was pulled into the war.

The night continued on as the twins enjoyed their first night back in their home away from home. Since this time was an extended stay, both twins were anxious to see what the days to come had in store.


End file.
